


far and away

by happymediummm



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymediummm/pseuds/happymediummm
Summary: What if they stayed in Away?Or what happens when Sean contacts Finn and then meets Max and Chloe
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 85
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda just happened, all my feels forced me to write a fix it because my sappy ass wants an even better ending for our boys

They'd hid and run for so long if felt like it would never end and Puerto Lobos was looking less and less like the safe haven Sean had dreamed. Karen had told them that it was time to move on, that the cops were hot on their trail. But Sean couldn't help but want to stay. Away had felt more like home than anywhere else since Seattle. And most of all Daniel deserved to finally stop running and have a semi normal childhood.

He decided to call the number Finn had left him on the bottom of his letter. The one he thought he'd never get the chance to use because it could lead the cops right back to them. But he was out of plans and all he wanted was to hear Finn smooth drawl even for a moment or two. And what if there could be a way to have everything he and Daniel had dreamed.

So he borrowed Karen's car and drove as far from Away as he could. He purchased a burner phone at a gas station and dialed the number he'd already memorized by heart. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. Fuck. He almost hung up. Then there was a click and the sound of someone taking a deep, slightly unsteady, inhale. He froze, could it really be him.

"I know its you, sweetie, you don't have to say anything if you can't talk," Finn rumbled, voice hushed and personal. Soft like that night they kissed before everything went to hell. As quiet as when he'd escaped the hospital and Finn had told him he loved him. Sean felt tears welling up and covered his mouth to hide the hideous gasping sob he couldn't help. 

"I'm here love, know that. I miss you so much," he continued in a soothing tone. And hearing him but not being able to see or touch him felt like torture. He couldn't help but respond.

"I need you," he uttered, bearly loud enough Finn to hear him. "Please, come find me," he begged knowing it was reckless, that they may have already been tracked. 

"I will, sweetheart, I promise you that," were Finn's final words before he hung up with trembling hands and smashed the phone to pieces, tears still in his eyes. 

The ride back to Away felt like trudging through heavy fog. All his regrets and fears of what he'd just done whirling through his mind. How could he risk their location like that, even with all the precautions he'd taken, calling Finn was still a huge risk. They were probably watching him closely, waiting for this, for Sean to slip up and reach out. 

When he arrived back in Away he felt like his body had been filled with lead. Each step towards Karen and Daniel was filled with fear and dread. The lights were on inside and he could seen them curled together under a blanket through the wide windows.They looked so happy and care free how could he go in now and tell them how he'd ruined their sanctuary. 

He found himself crumpling to the steps of the small trailer. His nerves flared as his anger towards himself raged on. He wished he could just disappear. Vanish from sight of anyone who would do them harm. This must have been something like how Karen had felt when she'd left those long years ago. 

And that made him more furious. How had he allowed himself to become so much like his absent mother that he could relate to her? What she had done had scarred the rest of their family forever. Would that be how he'd be remembered as well? 

The sound of crunching gravel under tires alerted him to an approaching car and shocked him out of his downward spiral. He sat still and stiff trying to guage if he needed to grab Daniel and run again. A big rusty brown truck rumbled into the small town, leaving a trail of dust and sand in it's wake. As they got closer he could make more details out. Two figures sat inside, girls around his age, one taller than the other. The truck slowed and came to a halt in front of David's trailer.

David burst out of his small abode running to greet the girls, who quickly exited the car to meet him halfway. Sean let out an exhale as he watch David smother the tall green haired girl in a hug before hugging the smaller brown haired one as well. This must be his step daughter and her girlfriend. Not cops. Just family. He tried not feel jealous as he watched the two girls join hands and follow David inside.

Just then the door of Karen's trailer banged open behind him. Sean flinched slightly, hackles rising again, ready for danger. Daniel stepped out and almost ran into Sean where he was crouched. 

"Woah, almost didn't see you Sean," he laughed as he skipped around him so he was now standing at the bottom of the steps. "It was like you were part of the shadows. Maybe that's your power," he joked trying to catch Sean's eye and make him laugh. 

But the unease from his days actions still lay heavy on him. He felt ashamed and embarrassed to look at his brother. He couldn't hide this from him not when he'd promised him no more lies.

"I messed up, enano," he bit out, words sharp and jagged falling from his mouth. He swallowed around the knot in his throat and looked up at Daniel. A confused and fearful look met him. "I called Finn," he admitted almost a whisper. Daniel's face relaxed and slowly shifted into a small smile.

"That's okay, you probably miss him even more than I do," Daniel reassured him, in such a mature manner, Sean was taken aback. When he'd told Daniel about their kiss, he'd been expecting anger and betrayal but was met only with acceptance. And now he'd feared the same and yet, his brother continued to surprise him.

"But what if the cops trace the call and come find us sooner now?" he couldn't help but worry aloud. Daniel seemed to ponder this for a moment then shrugged.

"We'll find a way out, we always do," he said so confidently Sean couldn't find the words to argue. Even with all the terrible possibilities, what might happen, Daniel was right. They were the wolf brothers, and had survived much worse together, they would do it again. 

After what felt like hours of sitting and talking, it had gotten dark out, they finally went back inside. Karen had fallen fast asleep on her makeshift bed, blanket half on her half on the floor. Sean couldn't help but pick it up from where it had fallen and gently tuck her in. They got ready for bed quietly, careful not to wake her and slipped under the covers of the queen sized bed.

"You really think we'll be okay?" Sean asked quietly in the dark, stomach still churning. Daniel rolled to face him and Sean could barely make out his face. Once his eye adjusted he saw the serious yet calm expression that made Daniel look at least five years older.

"We can do anything, Sean, now that we're together again," and he sounded so sure, Sean didn't question him again. He slipped into a surprisedly peaceful slumber gripping his brother's smaller hand in his own.

  
The next morning, Sean woke to laughter and the smell of sausage and eggs. He sleepily noticed Daniel's side of the bed was empty which woke him fully. Jovial voices and sounds came drifting in from outside the trailer. He slipped on some fresh clothes and followed the noise. 

Karen sat at the small table with David and the two girls who'd arrived the night before. They were all eating and chatting excitedly. The brunette was the first to notice him, pausing mid bite as she took him in. Her gaze was weighted, like she was seeing beyond just his appearance. It was like she knew something of his pain, had felt it too.

"Sean, good to see you," David broke the silence that had fallen around them. "This is my daughter Chloe and her girlfriend Max." The tall girl nodded at him with slightly squinted eyes like she was sizing him up, he returned the nod, trying to let her know he wasn't a threat.

"Where's Daniel?" he wondered aloud, glancing to Karen for a moment.

"Off playing at Joan's. Come join us, foods still warm," Karen said, gesturing to the spot between her and Max. He hesitated for a moment then took it, making sure to scoot slightly closer to Karen, which made Chloe finally drop the glare. He served himself some lukewarm food, letting the conversation continue around him as he slowly ate.

It seemed the two girls had been traveling the country for the passed few years, all up and down both coasts and back. And they were finally thinking of settling down.  
  
"So you girls thinking about making Away yours too?" David questioned hope bright in his eyes as he looked between the two. Max smiled at Chloe squeezing her hand slightly, urging her to speak.

"Well Max wants a place to call home again, and I'll go just about anywhere she'll let me follow," Chloe said semi gruffly but with the most lovestruck he'd seen since Finn told him how he felt. His heart ached with longing and he looked away, finishing his plate. 

"Well you girls are always welcome, I think Arthur and Stanley could help you, if you wanted to build something permanent," Karen told them, voice soft and sympathetic. And that burned, hearing her welcome them after telling him and Daniel that it was time to move on.

He stood suddenly, bumping the table as he did, dishes and silverware clattering loudly. He looked at Karen with a stern expression that screamed all the things he'd ever wanted to say to her since she'd abandoned him. But instead of letting his words fly free to wound her, he turned and walked away.

"Sean!" she called after him but he kept walking, into the desert. He needed space, to clear his head and think. He stopped after a bit, tilting his heard back to stare at the bright blue sky above. The sun making him squint, til he couldn't stand it anymore and had to shut his eye. He allowed the heat of it to bake him for a few minutes before he let out a weary sigh. 

"Hey, sorry I followed you, I've been told I can be noisy. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," a soft voice spoke from behind him and he turned to see Max. She stood a few inches shorter than him but with an assurance he didn't think he'd ever manage.

"Um, yeah I think so. Just dealing with 10 years of unresolved trauma," he answered in what he hoped would sound like a joke but landed with a much more serious tone. She cracked a small sardonic smile and let out a knowing chuckle.

"I can understand the feeling," she replied, and he actually believed her. Her blue eyes swam with unshead tears and for a moment he felt like he was looking in a mirror. "Hey, I know I'm a complete stranger but if you even need someone to talk to, please dont hesitate."

"Thanks, Max," he wavered, the tears finally tipping over and blurring his vision. She slowly approached, pausing a few times before reaching him and folding him in her thin arms. And he sunk into the girls surprising strong embrace allowing all the pain to wash through and out of him. 

How angry and disappointed he was at Karen. How much his missed his father. How hard it had been leaving his home and Lyla. How raising Daniel had taken it's own toll on his young mind. How much he wished he could have taken Finn with him. 

It felt like he cried for hours, decades, ages. And when there were finally no more tears he was amazed by how hollowed yet light he felt. He pulled back embarrassed by his dramatic display, whiping the tears away. He saw Chloe leaning against a busted car not far from them, arms crossed, like Max's personal bodyguard.

"Sorry about that, it's been a long time since I cried last," he admitted rubbing the back of his neck. 

"So sounds like you needed it," she smiled and squeezed his arm reasuredly. They continued to stare out at the dusty horizon for a bit til Chloe eventually elbowed up next Max.

"I dig the pirate patch," she mumbled surprising him. He let out a broken laugh giving her the best smile he could manage.

"I dig your sleeve," he commented, eyeing the blacked out portion of the colorful ink. She smiled sadly, exchanging a look with Max that was heavy with a deep understanding. 

They eventually started back, shoulders and cheeks glowing pink from the sun. Sean headed towards Joan's, not quite ready to face Karen. Max and Chloe seemed happy to tag along, holding hands as they went. He tried not to stare or think of Finn, but failed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two powers are revealed and one discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh yea here we go again I dont know why I'm writing two fics at once

Joan welcomed them to her garden of metal, telling them they'd find Daniel in his tower. She gave the girls a tight hug each, telling them to come visit her soon to catch up. They climbed the structure and found Daniel under a canopy he'd built in one of the corners. His own personal tree fort. A piece of Beaver Creek in the middle of the desert.

Daniel bonded quickly with the girls and within one afternoon trusted them enough to show them his powers. Max got a frightened look in her eyes as his little brother lifted the giant metal head off one of Joan's pieces. He let it revolve a few times in the air before setting it down again. Max held on to Chloe's arm momentarily in fear, but soon relaxed once she saw how well Daniel controled his power and they explained their story. 

The girls looked at each other, a conversation of facial expressions happened between them over the span of a few seconds. They seemed to have decided something and Max approached the boys. 

"I can guess everything you have in your pocket," she claimed eyes on Sean, who couldn't help but doubt. Daniel's eyes went wide and he wandered over to watch. 

"Okay, what's in my pocket?" he asked genuinely curious. Was she some type of mind reader? or just playing them?

"A blue stone, an eraser, half a joint, and a golden sun earring," she recited, smile a little too tight to be happy. He reached into his pocket and found exactly that. 

"Holy shit, how'd you do that?" Daniel asked jumping up and down with with excitement. Max's smile widened for a moment before fading to a broken expression of pain and guilt. 

"Time travel. I had you show me then went back five minutes before you had. But I don't mess with it much anymore," she explained vaguely, she couldn't meet the boys eyes. "I made some choices, they changed everything. Then I messed with the past so much it began unraveling around me. There's a reason that hurricane took out Arcadia Bay," her words were of someone who had seen more horror then they were ment to. 

Chloe wrapped her arms around Max from behind her securing her in an all engulfing hold. Max leaned back into the other girl, the conflict on her face dropping away. The moment stretched out and seeing these two damaged people finding solace within each other, gave him hope. Maybe he and Finn could have this too.

The afternoon sky began to change colors, beautiful oranges and pinks streaked across the blue. Sean took a seat on the edge of the tower and pulled out his sketch book. He let himself draw the beautiful stretch of the horizon before him. He added in all the shapes of the buildings of the residents of Away and the details of the clouds in the air. He imagined Finn there with him and couldn't help but sketch him lounging in one of the clouds. 

Max had settled next him at some point, but it was the click of a photo being taken that shook him from his daydreams. She had an instant camera pointed at the scenery and a picture printed from its front. She pulled it free and pocketed it before glancing at him. Her own soft melancholy smile met his own. His desire to stay swelled up in him, he felt that he was finally finding his tribe and wasn't ready to leave that yet.   
  
"Who's that?" she asked eyes on his still open journal. He looks down at the tiny sketch of the boy of his dreams. He let his fingers tips gently pass over him, wishing it was actually him.

"My Chloe," he answered trying to let her know just how he cares for the man. "His name's Finn, he and his group took us in for a while when we were in California. I miss him so much, sometimes feels like I'm going to stop existing without him," he let himself admit. 

"I understand. Well if he feels for you as you do him. You'll find each other again," she tells him, glancing back at Chloe who was talking animatedly to Daniel. They seemed to have clicked right away, recognizing that same wild energy within the other.

"I hope we do, for Daniel as well. I'm glad he's bonding with Chloe though, she really does remind me of Finn. Daniel latched onto him just as quickly," he told her and watched as they howled at the sky, hollering and yipping back and forth. Chloe's face was bright with a wide smile, that lessened its severity making her look carefree and youthful. 

  
Eventually they made their way down, the sky deepened into a bruised purple. Sean and Daniel parted with the girls promising to hangout again soon. They started back to Karen's, Sean dragging his feet as he went. He still didn't feel ready to face her or all his complicated unresolved emotions about her. 

He stopped walking a few yards from her trailer, steeling himself. It would be so much easier if he could just disappear, slip past her unseen. He rubbed at his dirty face, stomach full of thrashing butterflies. He felt overwhelmed, like the wave of his emotions were pushing him under again. His ears rang and head ached for a moment, then just as suddenly as it came on, it ended. 

The world felt slightly hazy as he approached the trailer. The door was left open so he walked inside, expecting Karen to immediately start in. Yet she didn't even glance up. He hesitated for a moment, maybe she just hadn't noticed him. Daniel came bounding back from the bathroom, passing him without pause. Karen looked up, eyes gliding over him to Daniel.

"Where's Sean?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, sorta hope you like it and dont worry Finn will be here soon... ish


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some brotherly bonding and power tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.. dont be mad, no Finn yet

Sean waved his hand in front of Karen's face, then Daniel's. Nothing. Not a bit of a reaction. He had to move to the side so Daniel didn't run right into him as he looked out the door. Was he invisible?

"He was right behind me," Daniel said, brow wrinkled in confusion. He turned back to look at Karen who joined him in the doorway.

"Can you guys really not see me?" Sean asked feeling a little like he was going numb, heart pounding in his ears. They turned suddenly in his direction, eyes wide and still searching, not being able to find him.

"Sean?" Daniel gasped, worry tinged his face and voice, he reached his hand out, sweeping it in front of him. Sean reached back and their fingers met, briefly causing his brother to jump back in shock he shouted," you're invisible!"

Sean couldn't help but laugh to himself, his worry clouded over with the fact he had powers too. His wishes had come true, he had wanted to vanish, disappear, be invisible. And now he was. But what if he was stuck this way? His worry flooded through him again, he wanted to be seen. The haziness seemed to clear around him in a snap.

Daniel and Karen jumped suddenly eyes locking on him fully. Daniel ran into his arms, relief mixed with joy washed over him. Sean met Karen's eyes over his head, she gave him that sad look she always did. Then with an understanding nod she ducked out, giving the boys some space.

"Now we're both super wolves," Daniel mumbled into Sean's sweater. He looked down to see happy tears falling from his brother's eyes. He hadn't realized how alone his powers must have made him feel.

"That's right enano," Sean agreed, holding him close, hand stroking the boys head. "And Max proves there's more like us out there," he tried to soothe the boy. They held each other for another good ten minutes before shuffling apart a bit embarrassed.

"Can we stay then, if the cops can't see you they can't arrest you right?" Daniel asked in a rush, to fast for Sean to reply. "It would be so cool if you could make me invisible too, or all of Away. They'd never find us then."

Well he could always try. But the would need a third person to test it on. Sean let out a sigh and popped his head out the door. Karen was watering her plants, pretending not to listen in.

"Okay let's try and walk right passed her," he whispered to Daniel. He put his hand on his shoulder and tried to concentrate on not wanting him or Daniel to be seen. He let his frustration at their whole situation fuel him, all the running and hiding they had done. His head felt like it was being squeezed before the familiar haze clouded him.

"I can still see you, but maybe mom can't," Daniel guessed as they snuck quietly into her view. She was staring off into the distance and her gaze didn't shift. Daniel waved his arms wide. Nothing. He'd done it. But how long would it last? He tugged Daniel towards Arthur and Stanley's hoping to test it on the couple as well.

"Let's see how long we can do this, if this is going to work we gotta make sure," he said in a hushed voice. Daniel nodded eyes bright with excitement. The two men lounged at their table a game of cards between them. They waited for a moment when both men were distracted to scurry up to the table. Then Daniel snatched their cards from the table, tossing them wildly into the air, tugging Sean with him.

"What-- Daniel was that you, where are you at?" Stanley asked looking around in surprise. Daniel crept backwards, muffling a laugh into his hand. Sean picked up one card at a time, gently placing the back on the table. The couple looked on in awe as card by card the deck seems to pick itself up.

"Well wherever you are, thanks for the show," Arthur uttered softly in the vague direction of the boys. Sean did a half curtsey half bow, with a flourish of his hand. He then led Daniel away as quietly as he could manage. They still hadn't been spotted somehow and Sean wanted to do one more test.

They walked out into the desert surrounding Away, stars and moon their only guides. He wished for them to be visible again and felt the slight popping in his ears. He had to let his head stop spinning before attempting what he would next.

"So if I can make you invisible too, maybe I can make things invisible," he theorized, walking backwards slightly so there was some distance between them. He crouched to the ground, putting his hands flat against the earth, still warm from the sun. He closed his eyes, imagining an empty plane of desert behind him instead of Away. He let his hope flood through him, his wishes to stay, make this their safe haven, to see Finn again.

This time the pop felt like a crackle of thunder in his head, sparking through different parts. When he opened his eyes Daniel was a smear of colors before him. He could make out an expression of shock across his face just barely.

"It's gone, you did it Sean!" his brother gasped and walked forward a few steps in wonder. He turned slowly, vision like an expressionist painting moving around him. It took all his concentration to keep hold over it.

"Let's see how long I can do this," Sean said, beginning to walk back, grabbing Daniel's hand to lead him back. Daniel jumped at the unseen contact, following him. It took them twice as long as to get back as it had to get out to their spot. Once they'd reached the first buildings, Sean felt a nauseating twist in his stomach, a sharp pounding in his head. Then everything went black suddenly, pain fading to nothing.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to our boy don't worry, sorry about another cliffhanger


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean's has a good morning and then some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lalala this is what happened I cant hear you

He woke to all surrounding darkness and the sound of hushed voices talking. He was tucked into bed, soft blankets snug around him. His head throbbed with pain, feeling like his brain was both too big and small for his skull at the same time. He began slipping under again, a few words catching his ears.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you need," Karen told someone. "Sean will be so happy to see you." He wondered who it could be briefly, before he was pulled back under by sleep.

He dreamed of being held, a warm embrace of strong arms wrapped around him. He swore he could feel them tighten slightly. Not wanting to leave his imagination he struggled to hold onto the feeling, but could feel himself getting closer and closer to awareness.

And yet the arms still remained, even as he cracked his eye open, the sunshine from his window causing him to squint. He let his eye drift downward and there were two tattooed arms encircling him from behind. He leaned into the hold, feeling a firm frame spooning him. He let himself trace the lines of ink on one of the forearms, feeling so incredibly lucky.

Finn released a soft sigh against his shoulder, settling in even closer to Sean. He'd come all this way for him, and was finally really here. He wished he could bottle this feeling, a memory of pure joy to save for all the hard times yet to come. He burrowed further into Finn, turning till they faced each other. Finn's eyes blinked open in a slow pausing manner, a gentle smile pulling across his face. He looked so beautiful laying there in his space.

"I'm so glad you're here," Sean said tearfully, hand coming up to Finn's face. He traced his tattoos, the triangles under his eye, the line on his chin, his fingertips dancing over his lips. He glanced up to see his affection mirrored back at him in Finn's eyes. He returned the gesture, tracing over Sean's cheek and patch briefly reverent, before brushing over his lips as well. 

"I'd follow you to hell and back, baby," Finn promised voice gruff with sleep. Sean inhaled sharply at that in surprise, he never thought he'd be here, feeling so comfortable and safe for the first time in so long. "I love you, Sean." And he had to kiss him then. He surged up, bumping noses in his hurry, causing them to both laugh between kisses. They began as soft presses of their lips and turned into something more desperate. 

"I love you too, Finn," he responded, lios brushing his lover's with everything word. They had almost lost each other and Sean was done wasting precious time. He looked to check the small sliding panel was closed, which thankfully it was. When he turned back to Finn he could see his hesitation, always the gentleman, allowing Sean to take the next step. He allowed himself to show Finn just how much he wanted him, dragging him closer. One hand on the back of his neck to pull him into a deep kiss, the other going to his hip. 

"Will you show me how?" He breathed centimeters from his lips, face hot with shame and excitement. He felt like he might just tremble to pieces yet couldn't imagine anyone he'd rather fall apart with. Finn let out a growl from deep inside himself before claiming his lips again. He didn't hold back this time, biting his way into Sean's mouth. Their tongues met and battled for dominance until Finn flipped them pinning Sean beneath him. His mouth found Sean's neck where he bit and sucked a bruise into his flesh.

"Please," he panted as Finn's kisses traveled lower, hips jerking in search of friction. Finn ground down against him in tantalizing passes, hungrily kissing him again. His hand roamed Sean's body, brushing against his side towards his abdomen in hypnotic patterns.

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart and my ass is yours," he joked, or maybe not, Sean wasn't sure he was ready for that yet though. He thought about Finn's mouth traveling south and couldn't help the groan that escaped.

"Can you, umm, can you maybe blow me?" He tried, feeling pathetically virginal. Finn grinned wickedly hands going to his boxers, long fingers tracing between it and the skin. Sean wriggled beneath him, a mixture of nerves and arousal pulsing through him.

"It would be my pleasure," Finn drawled, words dripping in innuendo. He actually licked his lips with a smirk as he crawled backwards. He tugged at Sean's waist band, look up at him once more for permission.

"Please, Finn," he begged and that's all he needed to hear as he quickly pulled them off. Sean hissed as his erection was freed,l curving up towards his belly, tip red and wet with precum. Finn lapped at it like it was something sweet, eyes meeting his, dark with lust. Sean threaded his fingers through Finn's soft dreads, tugging lightly which elicited a moan from the beautiful man.

He took hold of Sean's dick then, holding it slightly to the side so he could run his tongue from root to tip. Sean panted, feeling close already, which was much too soon. He bit his lip trying to slow the climax that was rushing towards him. Finn engulfed his length between his lips, surrounding him in an addicting heat that almost made him cum right then.

Then Finn somehow took him deeper into his throat, hollowing his cheeks around him and he knew he was done for. He tugged at Finn's hair trying to warn him and pull him off but he stayed sucking down his hot release. Sean felt a little like his soul had left his body, buzzy and floaty and a little hollow. 

Finn let his softening cock to pop free from his lips, lapping gently at the head before pulling back. Sean pulled at him weakly trying to reach his lips. Finn chuckled and climbed back up the bed, settling in beside him and pressing soft kisses to his lips. 

"Wanna make you feel good too," he whined, trying to turn the kisses dirty again but Finn pulled back slightly. His eyes were soft and full of love as they drank Sean in. 

"Later, darling," he promised mischievously, eyes darting to his lips for a moment. "But right now I think people might be wanting to know you're okay. You gave us quite the scare," he explained pulling away slightly only to be reeled back in.

"Let me enjoy this moment, they can wait a few minutes more," he argued, nuzzling into his boyfriend's chest, arms around him. Finn seemed to find this an agreeable compromise, tucking his chin on top of Sean's head.

"You're the boss, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, apparently there is no limit to how many you can leave? So someone prove me wrong;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn meets the desert family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to let things be happy for a few moments before the end chaos to come

They lingered in bed longer than they should have. Finn produced a fat joint making his eyebrows wiggle in a suggestive manner. They passed it back and forth, lazily trading kisses and smoke. It felt like everything was clicking back into place between them, all the distance fading away. Sean couldn't get enough of Finn, his rumbling laughter, chill attitude, and wicked smile. He felt like he could get lost in him and never seek a way out.

After, when the joint was smoked and discarded, they decided to take a shower together. It was just to try to make up for the lost time but they ended up getting distracted instead. How wouldn't he be distracted by a wet naked Finn, lovingly rinsing out his hair and rubbing at his tense shoulders. He couldn't help but turn and pull him near, his own back pressing against one of the walls. Finn let out an amused chuckle before responding by enthusiastically diving forward.

They kissed in lavishly slow waves, letting themselves enjoy each other. It was dangerously easy to grind together, bodies slipping hypnotically against one another. Sean moaned against Finn's shoulder as he daringly slipped a hand between them. He found both their hard cocks, wrapping a hand around them both.

He looked up at Finn, checking he wasn't going to far, but was met with a look of ecstasy and longing. He stroked upwards, allowing their lengths to slide together with each pass. He found a steady rhythm that worked for them both, feeling a little lightheaded and a lot in love.

"Fuck, baby, not gonna last long," Finn grunted into his neck, teeth finding a place to clamp down. That sent Sean over the edge, shaking as he came between them. He continued stroking till, Finn fell apart as well, not minding the edge of too much and over sensitivity. They lingered there, pressed against the side of the shower, water splashing between them, rinsing their releases off them both.

Finn looked gorgeous this way, cheeks flushed, eyelashes dewy with water droplets hanging from them, grin wide and sated. He'd keep him here forever if he could, not share him ever again with the world. But reality was calling, or Daniel was, knocking at the panel separating them from the rest of the trailer.

"You guys should get out here, it's almost noon," they managed to catch Daniel whine as they turned off the water of the shower. They stumbled out together, taking turns drying each other and almost got lost kissing again but managed to pull away at the scent of food. Sean's stomach growled alerting him that he hadn't eaten since the morning before. 

They tugged on clothes not caring whose they were, Sean was pretty sure Finn was wearing his shirt from how tightly it was stretched across his frame. Sean felt the sudden urge to kiss him again so he did. When the finally stumbled out of the bedroom it was with their hands joined as they laughed together. 

Exiting the trailer they found Daniel helping Karen with the plants, plucking any weeds from the soil around them. The sun beat down with its usual intensity. It made the dirt almost glow gold around them, contrasting the clear blue of the sky.

"You're finally, up. Grab some food, then we can chat," Karen told the boys as they approached, a soft smile directed at their linked hands. Daniel noticed as well, not hiding his wide shit eating grin at all. At least he wasn't mad, didn't see this as some type of betrayal. 

"Yeah when you're done I wanna show Finn my tower," he told them, eyes alight. Sean rolled his eyes fondly as Finn gave his brother a playful salute. He was so glad to see them together again. They found a plate with french toast on the table as well as one with bacon.

The boys quickly split the food between them, settling in. They nudged each other under the table, playing footsie like 12 year olds with their first crush. He know he should be but Sean couldn't find it within himself to be embarrassed, too overjoyed by Finn's meer presence and proximity.

After a bit Karen and Daniel joined them at the table, getting the boys to actually eat. Karen noticed the looks they kept throwing each other between bites but didn't bring it up, for which he was grateful. Daniel rambled away a mile a minute, filling Finn in on what had gone down since they'd parted ways. 

"Damn sounds like you two really have been through hell, sorry I wasn't there to help out," Finn empathized words filled with guilt. Sean placed his hand on Finn's knee under the table, close to where he'd put it the night they'd kissed. 

"It wasn't your fault, Finn, not any of it," Sean reasured catching his eyes. He gave his knee a gentle squeeze, giving him the softest and most forgiving look he could. He caught Finn's eyes flicking to Sean's eyepatch, obviously still blaming himself. He hoped one day that he'd be able to convince him otherwise. 

"I'm here now though, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, at least not without my boys," Finn promised looking to Daniel, a sad hopeful smile playing at the sides of his mouth and eyes. "If they'll have me," he told them, still giving them an out. As if Sean would so much as let him out of his sight right now.

"So you're staying?" Daniel hoped aloud, voice high with worry that he might have heard wrong. Finn smiled wide and nodded, causing Daniel to cheer loudly. Finn laughed glancing to Sean for his approval, which he got from the wide eye wonder across his face.

He couldn't help but give Finn a small kiss, relief flooding through him. A deep worry he hadn't know was still there, the fear of being abandoned yet again, near completely washed away. Finn's presence, easy words, and loud actions were all so full of love and life. He made Sean feel seen and want to be seen by him, loved by him. 

He blushed a little as they pulled back, Karen and Daniel both smiling at the two. Acceptance felt like the final block, that last box ticked on a mental checklist. This was going to last. It just had to. And now that he had a power as well, he was going to make sure of it.

"So what happened last night, Sean, when I found you you were out cold," Karen asked, bursting the bubble of the moment. Sean looked down then up at Daniel, who looked eager to share.

"You wanna tell her enano?" He offered more for himself than his brother. Daniel lit up though so he felt good about letting him.

"We are both super wolves! Sean discovered his powers last night, and they might help us stay," his brother told her dramatically, still not quite hitting the mark. Karen's look of confusion didn't change, instead now Finn looked confused as well.

Sean smiled at his brothers dramatics and decided to just show them. He leaned against the trailer and concentrated on making him and it vanish from sight. The twisting pop happened again, slightly quicker this time. 

He knew he'd accomplished his goal when they all gasped, Finn cursed loudly in surprise. He reached out and his hand found Sean's. Karen got up and walked over to where she knew the trailer was, setting her hand against its side. 

"Dang baby I knew you were like your brother, but this is crazy," Finn's astonishment clear in his voice, squeezing his hand. Sean wanted to be seen again by his seeking gaze, and with another elastic snap he was back. 

"So you could, theoretically make Away invisible," Karen wondered, as she slowly found her seat again. 

"He already did," Daniel burst with excitement, not able to contain himself. "That's what happened last night before he passed out." He explained, practically vibrating. Karen looked to him for conformation. 

"I think I can do it, I just need to practice more," he told them, Finn's presence making him all the more determined. They decided to try and work out a plan that afternoon. Karen pulled Finn aside for a moment still within earshot.

"Thank you for taking care of my boys, they need someone like you. You are good for Sean, I can tell," she reasured him, giving him a gentle pat on his shoulder, surprisingly earnest. He knew then that he'd be able to forgive her, one day.

They wondered over to Joan's, Sean linking their hands again as they walked. Finn smiled softly, lifting their clasped hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss there. Sean felt like butter, melting in the hot sun of Finn's gaze. Daniel raced ahead, rounding the corner a bit before the boys. 

"Max, Chloe, where's Joan?" Daniel asked just as they turned the corner.

"Just grabbing some water," Max answered, nodding towards the artists trailer. The two girls were lounging in fold out chairs, a large umbrella set up for shade. They turned to see Sean and Finn approach and suddenly Chloe was out of her chair, eyes wide.

"Holy shit Finn!?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe cliffhanger cause I be like that


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected reunion and art therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it's been a tough week

"Holy shit is that you Price?" Finn boomed, eyes wide with shock. He took off in a jogging towards her, leaving Sean behind in shock. Chloe met him in a boisterous bro hug, they both patted each other on the back before letting go. Small fucking world.

"Dang it's been hella long, how you doing, man?" She asked pulling away, everyone else still in shock. Max traded the same 'what the hell?' look with Sean before looking back at their partners.

"Oh you know, life's a bitch, but right now I couldn't be happier," he said, eyes drifting to Sean, who felt like his inside had turned warm and gooey. His face glowed with fondness.

"You and this one?" She asked a little incredulously, giving them a look, "I guess that makes sense though you always were into the quiet boys. This is my girlfriend Max by the way," she said, smile lighting up her face as she gestured to her.

"Very nice to make your acquaintance Max," he drawled shaking her hand. "Chloe and I met at a summer camp years ago, she showed me how to skateboard." 

"Yeah and in return he got me high," she laughed bumping shoulders with him. Oddly she reminded him of Hannah yet he had no doubt that she and Finn where just friends. 

Sean took a seat near Max as Joan came out of her trailer, a large pitcher of ice water and cups in her hands. She made her way over to them, Daniel running to help her. 

"Well looks like we have a new face in our midst," She grinned, her eyes landing on Finn. He stood attention like a soldier, that playful look that Sean loved. 

"Joan I presume mam," he greated he her, hand outstretched. She took in both of hers, holding on for a moment, before giving it a squeeze and releasing it.

"And you must be Finn, I recognize you from Sean's sketches and Daniel's stories. These two care for you quite a bit, I hope you know," she told him glancing to Sean and Daniel knowingly. Finn actually blushed a little, out smooth talked for once.

"I do, they've become my family," he replied eyes meeting Sean's, the words, becoming private, just for him. Sean wanted to pull him close, smother him in kisses and tell him how much he loved him. But he'd wait till they were alone.

They stayed and chatted for a while, lounging in the shade. Finn rested against him and Sean felt so at ease. This odd group of misfits meshed together surprisingly well. It reminded him of the Humboldt gang before everything fell apart. 

"I have a new piece, I could use your help with Daniel," Joan called to where Daniel was perched on his tower. He lept to his feet and began clambering down. 

"God I wish I still had that kind of energy," Chloe lamented watch as he hoped down to the ground. Joan eased out of her chair chuckling at them.

"I hear you on that sister," Finn drawled watching from his place in Sean's lap. Sean placed a kiss on his head, watching as Joan pointed out the pieces of rubbish she wanted moved and placed together.

"Where do you want them?" He hesitated, arms half raised and eyes unsure.

"Just have fun Daniel, art is all about perspective and you have a very interesting one," she reasured him. He nodded, resolve taking over as he began lifting a large mess of wire and metal and placing it ontop of a large tire. Everyone looked on in awe, as he then lifted a giant piece of rubble placing it behind the other two pieces. 

"Damn Daniel, you didn't tell me you could do that!?" Finn exclaimed in childish wonder. Daniel smirked back at them before he picked up another piece of junk adding it to the structure. After a few tweaks he seemed satisfied, backing up to look at it. 

"That's beautiful, thank you for your help," Joan said, placing her hand on Daniel's shoulder. Chloe jumped up and walked slowly around it, as Max found an angle she liked, snapping a polaroid. 

"You've been practicing a lot more haven't you little man?" Finn inquired as Daniel joined them a pleased look on his face. 

"Yeah, everybody here is so nice, and it's so small I dont have to hide it anymore," he enthused turning to Sean with a sparkle in his eyes. "Sean you should practice too, I bet you could make us all invisible if you did."

"I should, wanna help me out enano?" Sean agreed, Finn rolled forward allowing him to get up. 

"Yeah! Maybe Max can join us, and Finn and Chloe can be our audience," he buzzed, jumping to his feet again. 

"Heck yea, I can be your cheerleader, see what you can do Sean," he rumbled, nudging Sean playfully, making him blush at the idea. Chloe rambled over, Max in tow, excitedly talking about Daniel's powers.

"Dang that's so cool that you can help Joan with her work," Chloe praised once they reached them. Daniel beamed and told them the plan, which they quickly agreed to.

They decided to start after lunch, splitting up as the girls went to David's trailer. Finn took his hand again, lacing their fingers together. When they entered Karen's he didn't feel near as bad as the day before. The reassurance that Finn was there was like a healing salve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things bout to go awry


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the boys do power training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update more often, hope you guys are still along for the ride

Karen let the boys eat in peace, saying she had to go check on some of the empty houses. Sean appreciated it, knowing she could have stayed and done that another time. They ate quickly excited to get back out.

"I can't wait to see you in action, sweetie," Finn whispered to him as they cleared their plates. Daniel washed them without being asked, which made Sean feel proud of the job he'd done raising him.

"It feels like last night was a dream, I'm not sure I'll be convinced I can actually do it until I try again," he admitted biting nervously at his lip. His heart began racing fears running wild. What if it had been some hallucination or so weird side effect from Daniel's powers? Finn seemed to notice the shift in his mood because he tugged Sean put of the kitchen into the back. 

He had Sean sit on the bed, crouching in front of him and waited til Sean looked up at him. With a searching look he placed his hands on either side of Sean's face and pulled him close, kissing him tenderly. He melted into the contact, letting his arms come up around Finn's neck and head in an all consuming embrace.

When Finn pulled back slightly to catch his eyes he felt calm like all the noise and pressure had been released just by his proximity. They kept eye contact as Sean's breathing slowed, intensity buzzing between them. As Sean came back to the present he huffed out a laugh and nudged Finn's nose with his own.

"We should probably join the others," he lamented, all he wanted was to pin his boyfriend down and keep him there. Finn pouted, giving him the biggest puppy eyes he'd ever seen. He shook his head, pushing at him, determined now to make Finn wait. He didn't want him to know just how gone he was, how a few more moments and Sean would have just given in.

"Such a tease, darlin', who would have known," Finn remarked as Sean escaped his grasp. He looked back at him, holding his gaze letting all his desires show plain on his face. 

"Later, babe," Sean promised, helping him up from his kneeling position. Finn actually looked a little flustered by that, face and neck turning pink. He looked so fucking hot Sean had to kiss him quick once more before pulling them both outside again.

Daniel was playing catch with Karen, levitating the ball back to her, a smile wide on his face. Sean had to appreciate how well she was doing with him, even with the bitter sting of jealousy. It felt smaller with Finn by his side, who had wrapped an arm around him, hand warm on his hip.

"You ready for super wolf training?" Sean called after watching them tose it a few more times. Daniel caught the ball with a cheer.

"Oh yea, that was just warm up, thanks mom," he called running towards David's, ahead of them. By the time they reached him Max and Chloe had joined him, sunhats on both their heads. Although Chloe didn't seem happy about its floral addition to her punk vibes she relaxed when no one mentioned it.

"Let's go a little farther out," Max suggested, leading the way towards some large rocks a ways away. They stopped at one of them, a boulder taller than two of them stacked up. Daniel got that look and readied his power stance, hand out stretched.

For a moment Sean wasn't sure if he could lift it then it trembled. Slowly it shifted and began to float upward then in an almost godly desplay Daniel pushed it high into the air launching it skyward away from the town. It landed a few hundred feet away surprisingly gently. 

They all cheered, Chloe high fiving him. Sean hugged him as the shock lingered, his brother had truly grown with practice. It gave him hope. 

"You are a straight up superhero Daniel " Finn crowed giving him a hug as well. Happiness flooded through Sean, and hope snuck in behind it. He wanted to protect this, their little family.

"Your turn Sean!" Daniel yelled, mid rough house with Finn. Sean watched them a few moments more before turning to find a target. He picked out another large rock a few yard away, concentrating on it. He felt his focus squeeze around him and the familiar popping sensation. 

The group hooted and hollered their praise as the rock disappeared from sight. Yet he remained in their view, maybe because he wanted to be seen by Finn, by Daniel, even Max and Chloe. He felt Finn's arms wrap around him from behind, fighting to stay focused. Finn's lips brushing his ear didn't help things but he held on through the haze.

"You got this baby, a couple more if you can," he whispered into his ear voice rasping just so. Sean breathed through the rush of lust, maintaining his hold. He pushed his will forward to two more boulders and few trees, till they too vanished. He could vaguely hear more cheers through the foggy blur but he felt Finn still at his back and relaxed into him. 

"That's it sweetie, don't push yourself too far," Finn murmured into the curve of his neck, sending shivers through him. He wished he could do something more for them. Hide them in plain sight where they'd never have to worry about running again.

He released his hold, allowing the boulders to come back into view. His head was released from is impressionist migraine, vision going back to normal. He turned his face slightly so he could kiss whatever part of Finn's face was closest, which ended up being the tip of his nose.

"I want to try something, I have no idea if itll work or not," Sean explained to the group, turning in Finn's hold to kiss him fully before pulling away slightly. Finn's eyes were so full of love, he was floored for a moment. They'd definitely need some more time together later.

"Go for it, honey," Finn encouraged, giving him a reassuring squeeze before stepping back just enough to give him a bit of space. He had to collect himself again, thoughts of Finn still filling his mind. But eventually he felt ready, he used that same intention and emotion as before.

This time though he willed his own form to remain but appear differently. He imagined his features changing to those of another person. His nose widening and skin fading slightly, hair and eyes shifting colors. The group gasped, as he opened his eyes again. And when he looked down it was not at his own hands but a strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I might be stringing this out longer than I need to, but I'm not ready for bad stuff yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean discovers more about his new powers then he and Finn have some personal time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm get ready for a bit of a long sex scene babes

Sean watched their reactions, as closely as he could through his blurred vision, and everyone's varied slightly. Daniel was looking at him with shook that was fading into excitement, while Max looked a little scared and Chloe was still blinking her eyes. Finn's face was blank of emotions for a moment before it turned into a wild grin. 

"Holy fuck, you are the babe with the power," he praised, shaking his shoulders as he pulled him close. "Although I gotta say I prefer you the way you are," he winked.

"Do you think you could make me look different too?" Daniel gasped bouncing in place. Sean gave him a nod, focusing on his brother as well imagining his features morphing. He slowly began looking like some hybrid between himself and Chris, til he was someone new. 

"Be careful," Max warned, brow creased with worry. Her eyes spoke volumes, she hadn't been careful and didn't want them to make the same mistake. And he could feel his head spinning as the pressure built. He dropped it just as his vision began to blacken around the edges.

He slumped backwards against Finn who was muttering soothing words he couldn't quite make out. Slowly sounds came back to him as he took deep grounding breaths. Daniel and the girls looked on with worry. 

"You did so well Sean, I'm right here baby I got you," Finn was rumbling against his ear, running a hand reassuringly against his arm. Sean hummed and nuzzled into his touch, nerves eased by the man. After a few more moments Daniel approached.

"Sean, that was so cool," he enthused quietly, obviously trying to hold back his excitement. Sean chuckled and ruffled his hair, causing Daniel to pull back to fix it. "We can practice more later, right Sean?" 

"Yeah, enano, later."

They made it back to Karen's, Sean only leaning on Finn a little for help. He was deposited on the bed and told to wait as Finn and Daniel prepared some food. Karen had left a note saying she'd be at Joan's for the night, for which Sean was grateful. 

He pulled at his dusty clothes, stripping clumsily til he was just wearing his underwear. He slipped under the covers and waited. But his thoughts decided to begin their downward spiral again. 

He had been pushing as hard as he could, trying desperately to find a way for them to stay, and yet he kept hitting an invisible wall. And now he had dragged Karen into this mess, Max and Chloe as well, even Finn.

Now if they went down they'd be taking all of these people with them. Especially if he could get a hold on his powers quick enough. Any day now Agent Flores could track them down and bust them all.

He felt like screaming, letting the frustration and anguish out. He was so tired and knew Daniel was too. All they wanted was a place that was safe, that they could finally call home again.

Just then Finn loudly made his way to the bed, almost tripping on Sean's discarded clothes. Seeing his easy grin, pulled him from his misery and back to the present. They had time. And if anyone or thing was enough of a motivator it was Finn. He wouldn't let anything happen to his little family again.

"Its not much but thought you could use some food," he told him setting down a plate with a sandwich and a large glass of orange juice. Sean excepted it with a quiet thank you, tugging Finn down to the bed with him.

"What about you?" He asked as he saw there was only one sandwich. Finn smiled and jumped back up, fetching his own plate. Sean felt a bit embarrassed but dug in to cover the shame.

After they finished their food, Finn took their plates back into the kitchen. When he returned he shut the divider with a "night Daniel." And all of a sudden Sean's heart was in his ears. Being alone with Finn always made him feel so special, like he could see every ugly hidden part of him yet loved him anyways.

"So if I remember correctly you promised me 'later'," Finn purred as he closed the gap between them, movements slow yet calculated like a predator. Sean met him in a frantic kiss, desperate to be as close as possible. He tugged at Finn's shirt trying to remove it without loosing contact with Finn's hypnotizingly plush lips. 

Eventually Finn pulled back and tore his shirt free, leaving his pale chest bare. Sean's lips went instantly to his neck, sucking and biting at the flesh there. Finn moaned, hand going to the back of Sean's head, securing him there. Sean found a spot and suctioned on, marking the spot and Finn as his own.

"Fuck, baby, let me get at you," Finn whined eventually pushing gently at his chest. Sean moved away, taking in his handiwork, a darkening bruise against Finn's pale skin. Finn thumbed over one of Sean's nipples, sending sparks of arousal southward.

Sean started undoing Finn's pants, fingers fumbling as Finn pinched the pebbled bud. Gasping, Sean tried to refocus on his task, getting Finn naked as quickly as possible. He finally was able to get his pants unclasped and zipped and was attempting to pull them down further. 

"Let me, sweetheart," Finn laughed taking over. He moved backwards and shucked the offending item from him in a swift movement. Sean pulled him back in so Finn landed on top of him, both laughing at their clumsiness.

Their lips met again, all teeth and tongues, moans echoing. Finn slotted his knee between Sean's thighs, pushing against his growing erection. He bucked up against the pressure, whining into their kiss, but Finn had him pinned. 

"Please, Finn," he begged, not even knowing what he was asking for til Finn began his downward journey. He left kisses all the way to Sean's waistband, looking up with those dark eyes. "Please. I need you."

And that's all it took for Finn to pull his underwear down and off, leaving him bare to the air and Finn's gaze. Which was hungrily drinking him in, as he crawled back up the bed. He nipped at Sean's hip then thigh before tonguing hotly at the underside of his cock. Finn looked up him once more before enveloping him in the wet warmth of his mouth.

His eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he had to hold himself back from thrusting further into his mouth. He almost came from that alone but then he felt something else. Finn prodded gently behind his balls, finding his clenching hole with a searching finger. He felt like he was gonna pass out as his tongue joined in. 

"More, please," he whimpered, gripping the sheet beneath him in his fists. He was trembling again and he let himself relax into Finn's ministrations. His tongue burrowed deeper, salvia slicking the way for his finger to enter. Slowly he worked it in, breath hot on his tender skin as he lavished it with his tongue.

He worked in another finger slowly, pulling back to watch with hungry eyes meeting Sean's. Then he scissored his fingers, spreading him open. He wanted more, so he pushed back into the pressure. 

"Fuck me, please, Finn," he bit out, pleasure making him feel floaty and spectral, yet anchored. Finn growled at that, shoving his fingers deeper, hitting something. White clouded his vision as he came hard without warning. 

When he came back to himself, Finn's fingers were still deep inside him, a look of wonder on his face. He didn't move for a moment before removing them slowly. Sean let out a broken cry, body clenching where he was now empty. He knew he should be satisfied yet his eyes drifted downward to Finn's bulge.

"Still want me to fuck you?" He breathed, half jokingly yet Sean nodded quickly. Finn's eyes widened and he bit his lip. "You sure?" 

"Please, I want you inside me." 

And that set Finn into frantic action, removing his boxers clumsily and situating himself between Sean spread legs. He licked his palm, which made Sean shiver with lust for the man, and coated his cock with his spit. Then he lined up and looked to Sean for final say. 

"I trust you, Finn, please," he begged one final time as Finn began the slow motion forward. It was unlike anything Sean had felt and he had to relax to let him in fully. Once Finn was all the way in he halted, a little out of breath and almost out of self control. 

Sean wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him closer still. Finn couldn't have help but to pull back slightly and thrust into him, moaning deeply into his neck. Sean felt the air leave him for a moment till he was gasping and keening for more. 

They found a steady rhythm that sped up slowly. Sean never wanted this to stop, never wanted to leave Finn's arms. He could feel his limp cock valiantly attempting to fill again as it was rubbed between them. 

Finn's thrusts began to speed up as he snarled possessively, changing the angle so he was hitting his prostate with each push forward. His dick was definitely back in the game, growing hard once more. Sean wasn't able to control his moans as they were punched out of him. 

"Come inside me," he practically demanded as he felt Finn try to pull out. Finn gave a few more deep thrusts before spilling hotly into him, filling him up. He came soon after, making a mess between them as he felt like he'd ascended to some new level of orgasmic bliss.

They stayed like that for a while, Finn's softening cock still inside him. Sean eventually released him from his near death grip and they curled together more comfortably, enjoying the after glow for a bit.

"I love you so much, darlin," Finn rumbled, kissing his forehead sweetly just as Sean drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yea that happened sorry again for not writing in a while I've been rediscovering paint for the 5th time and it's all I've been able to do in my down time


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and an emotional release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been like 6 months but I finally was able to log into my account again sooooo surprise bitches I bet you thought you saw the last of me

Sean woke to Finn, wiping him clean with a warm cloth in gentle almost reverent strokes. He was smiling in that slow lazy way that drove Sean crazy and he had to reach out and touch those lips. His fingers brushed over them, feather light as he reached out towards him. Finn's eyes met his as he turned into the touch and kissed the searching hand. 

"Sleep well baby?" He asked voice soft and rough at the same time. Sean nodded, taking his lover in, letting his gaze wander. He loved how many different marks scattered his skin like a a piece of art come to life. He let his fingers trace his favorite ones, a tattoo here, freckle there before resting on a long deep scar on his shoulder.

"What happened here?" Sean wondered aloud, gently tracing its raised shape. Finn looked down a wry smile spreading as he curled closer and easily fit himself around Sean. 

"That's from the time I first met the Cassidy actually. We were hopping trains near Texas when we ran into her. She barely made it on the train. I had to grab her and there was this tree branch that was sticking out and it got me pretty good," he answered, wry smile slowly becoming bittersweet.

"I'm sorry she's not still with us, but I don't think anything could tie her down for long," he apologized, wanting to say more but biting back the residual guilt. Finn shook his head, pulling Sean close.

"Not your fault, baby, I always knew that crew wouldn't last, not without a proper base. And who knows maybe they'll find us one day, come join us in Away," Finn reasured him with his words, hand rubbing his back soothingly. Sean let himself relax again, nuzzling into Finn's neck and placing a few gentle kisses there.

"Wherever you and Daniel are is home to me," Sean murmured tightening his hold.

"Not your mom?" Finn inquired after a moment. Sean tensed, freezing in their embrace. But instead of the anger and resentment he was expecting to feel it was just exhaustion and sadness and guilt.

"I haven't really forgiven her yet, not really. Daniel is so happy to finally have a mom and I am too, I'm just scared that if I let it go..." his words trailed off with a gasped sob, the ache from years of hating and missing her almost toppling him.

"That you you won't have anyone to be angery at but yourself," Finn finished for him, the words coming from a place of deep understanding. Sean met his eyes in shock, how had he so easily forgotten Finn had suffered for his father's choices as well. But there was no fixing that relationship, at least Sean and Daniel had a chance with Karen.

"I'm sorry I must sound so childish complaining about my mom when your father sent you and your brothers to jail for what he did," Sean said, worry filling him.

"Trauma's not a competition, baby, but forgiveness isnt just for the one who did the wrong thing. Sometimes you need to forgive the one who hurt you so you can let yourself heal," Finn rumbled, words and soft touchs reminding Sean just how wise he was under all the tattoos and rebellion.

"How'd you get so smart?" Sean whispered in wonder, breathing in the smell of his love. 

"Years of being too angry to see that I had the key to my own happiness and that I was being too stubborn to use it. And I met this guy who helped me see that maybe I do need family even if it's one I find myself," Finn purred, lips finding his in a sweet touch.

After another hour or so the finally separated, slowly getting dressed between soft looks and touchs, barely able to keep their hands to themselves. When they finally emerged they were both a little breathless from kisses and laughter.

They were met with an empty trailer and a box of cereal and two bowls on the counter. Finn poured the cereal as Sean grabbed the milk from the fridge adding to their bowls. They ate standing in the small kitchen, not wanting to burst the bubble of domesticity and intimacy quite yet.

They shared cheeky glances and nudging each other playfully as they finished up. Finn took their bowls when they were done, quickly washing them out and Sean couldn't help but to siddle up behind him. He wrapped his arms around the dreaded boys waist kissing the back of his neck. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes more, Finn humming and leaning back into the embrace. He turned his head to the side meeting Sean's lips in a soft brush of lips, that tasted slightly of sugary milk. And he wished they could stay like this forever.

Which of course was when the trailer door open, revealing Karen. They pulled apart and Finn gave Sean a knowing look before ducking out the open door.

"Sorry I hope I didn't interrupt, just needed to grab a change of clothes, this desert heat has got me sweating up a storm," she explained, stepping out of Sean's way. He could leave if he wanted, but the nerves in his stomach surged at the thought of leaving this any longer.

"Can we talk," Sean practically squeaked, throat tightening around the words. Karen stopped eyes widening before she swallowed and nodded.

"I think we should," she agreed gesturing to the makeshift bed she had been staying on. Sean's heart beat hard in his chest and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could join her. She glanced at him bet stayed silent letting him take the lead, for which he was grateful.

"I've been mad at you for as long as I can really remember, I think its gonna take me time to learn how not to be, but if Daniel and Finn and I are going to stay here I think I need to let it go and forgive you even if I'm not truly over you leaving us," he rambled, all the plugged up emotions rolling through him at once. When he'd finished he met her eyes again and this time they were filled with tears.

"I don't expect you to forgive me Sean, not now and maybe not ever. What I did to our family can't ever be fixed, and I know that. I know my mistakes have effected you and your brother more than I will ever know. You've done more than anyone your age should have to for your brother. I am so grateful he had you when I should have been there for the both of you, so thank you Sean for letting me back in at all," she responded, words shocking him even as he realized they didn't fix things. He felt tears streak down his cheek and yet he felt lighter than he had in years. 

"We'll keep talking, okay. It might take a while but time makes a lot of things easier to bare, and as long as we can stay, I think I can forgive you one day. Mom." Sean let out as he pushed forward and embraced the woman he thought he would never be able to trust again. She fell apart, tears turning to sobs as she finally allowed her hard walls down as well.

He pulled back after a bit, eye still blurred with tears. They pulled apart with sad knowing looks and she wiped the wetness from her cheeks. And Sean felt a peace he hadn't known in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I might actually finish this thing sorry again for the 6 month hiatus, I hope someone actually read this

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah, let me know whatcha think, definitely gonna write more


End file.
